Straight From The Heart
by fanfic-chick-2002
Summary: PROLOGUE, OK? It is shorter than the chapters that will follow. Put it as PG-13 because it will probably turn into that, but at the moment it's just a harmless little songfic, trying to tell the story of C&M, my way. C/M, so be warned!


Straight from the Heart

  
Authors Note: This is my FIRST EVER FRIENDS FANFIC! ** Bells ring, choir sings, etc etc. ** A songfic, I thought, would be a good way to get things rolling. Bear with me, this fanfic will be completed, after a while (so many GCSE's, so little time!)

  
**DISLCAIMER: I do not, in any way, own FRIENDS. They are owned by some other people. FALLING by Ant and Dec, is probably owned by Ant and Dec, and Straight from the Heart is probably owned by Bryan Adams, but NOT ME!!!! :p**

  
**CHAPTER ONE**

  
_I could start dreamin' but it never ends   
As long as you're gone we may as well pretend   
I've been dreamin'   
Straight from the heart _

  
You say it's easy but who's to say   
That we'd be able to keep it this way   
But it's easier   
Straight from the heart

  
Give it to me straight from the heart   
Tell me we can make another start   
You know I'll never go   
As long as I know   
It's comin' straight from the heart

  
Chandler stared out the window absent-mindedly. A year ago today, he and Monica had got married.   
The one day Chandler had always believed would never happen, happened a year ago, and now he couldn't believe that it had gone so quickly. It seemed only yesterday that he had first met Monica, that wonderful day when he had...spilt coffee all over her.   
"Nothing says it better than spilt coffee," Monica had joked. "Are you ok?"   
Chandler had been fine, yet he had seemed to have lost his tongue in the process. Monica had just giggled, and wiped up the mess.   
"Here, do I know you?" she'd asked, after a moment or two of wiping up the coffee.   
"Maybe. Do you belong to "Prats Anonymous" too?" he had asked.   
"Ssh! Now everyone knows!" she had said, going along with the joke. "No, you live across the hall from me, right? I'm Monica Gellar...the one who came round to ask if you needed a cleaner."   
"Oh yes...that's right," he said, acknowledging her. "Well, maybe I'll see you around then."   
"Maybe," she said, smiling again. She looked so pretty when she smiled, and she hadn't been at all cross. He had hoped against hope that he could think of an excuse to barge into her house one day.

  
_I'll see you on the street some other time   
And all our words would just fall out of line   
I was dreamin'   
Straight from the heart _

  
Give it to me straight from the heart   
Tell me we can make another start   
You know I'll never go   
As long as I know   
It's coming straight from the heart.

  
He turned now to face his wife of one year, and smiled himself as he remembered their first date. It was at Luigi's, his favourite restaurant, and Monica had loved it too. She had been so witty, and so...   
He couldn't think of the words. But for the whole date, while she was being unknowingly gorgeous, he had just stared at her. Probably open-mouthed, which he wasn't too happy about, but now he didn't care. He had her, and for good now. For better or worse.

  
_You make me weak   
Girl you stand out from the crowd   
You are so strong   
Never let life get you down   
I can't go on   
Pretending I don't see   
Just how good I'd be for you   
And how good you'd be for me   
And it doesn't matter how hard I try   
I can't suppress this feeling   
This feeling inside.   
I think I'm falling   
Girl:   
I'm falling for you   
I'm falling for you   
Doesn't matter what you say   
Doesn't matter what you do   
Baby it's true:   
I'm falling for you   
I'm falling for you   
You know how much I care for you   
Mmm-mm._

  
That night he'd told Monica just how much he'd cared about her. Even though he knew she probably wouldn't know them, he'd played his favourite romance song: Falling, by Ant and Dec. But, surprisingly, she loved them, having been to England several times and hearing that song. Just as his favourite part of the song started playing, Monica and him embraced. They had known each other for four years, and, even though they had only been on one date, they were sure that the love they had for each other was really strong.

  
_Sometimes in life   
You can search forever more   
Searching for love   
Never able to be sure   
Be sure your heart   
Won't be broken up inside   
Cos inside the realm of love   
There's no where to run or hide._

  
He'd often felt like that before. Broken up inside. Especially the time when he found out that Monica had feelings-not strong ones, but they were there nonetheless-for an older ex boyfriend.   
Richard. The very thought of him made Chandler shiver down to his feet. But now, after all that Monica had promised, he was sure that it was over. The feelings, of course, maybe would take longer to evaporate.

  
**WATCH THIS SPACE!**

  
**_Don't think this is how short all my chapters will be. This is like a prologue. Should I carry on with my made-up Chandler/Monica affair? Read and Review please._**

  
fanfic-chick-2002 


End file.
